


The One Where Dean Ruins Crowley's Day

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Am I Done?, Basically, Crowley POV, Dick Pics, Dicks, Frustration, Its All About Deans Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Wrong number, just read the summary, please, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is the recipient of a miss-sent dick-pic from Dean. He is very confused and does not know how to proceed, he is also very jealous of Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Ruins Crowley's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at summaries, give it a read though its pretty short. I was going to do a bunch of sexting fails for my Supernatural ships and I decided this was the one I wanted to exist the most. Anyway give it a read and it'll make me happy and it'll make me wanna write more. Thank You!

Crowley was feeling perplexed. He was sitting there on his throne, an ankle propped on his knee, and an elbow supported by the throne's arm. The typical 'I'm bored type of stance. His free hand absently rubbed his temple. A futile attempt to lessen the embarrassment he was currently dealing with. Crowley then moved his free hand to his lap where his phone sat next to a large tent in his trousers.

Picking up the phone, Crowley looked at the text message again. It was six, if not eight, inches long at least; with golden-red curly hairs along the thick base. It was the ideal thickness as well. and the text message was time stamped approximately ten minutes ago. God, that bloody git had him sitting here, thinking about him, for ten minutes. Of course that text was followed by a stammering apology ‘Sorry. Uh, that wasn’t meant for you, forget you saw it’ But how could he forget, really how?

Then Dean would’ve summoned Cas with a prayer. Crowley wasn’t sure why Dean would’ve needed to send a dick-pic when his lover was only a prayer away. maybe it wasn’t an accident… No, Dean had never shown an interest in Crowley before. Maybe it was a prank; In which case the prank was working. Damn Winchester.

If it was in fact an accident then that damn angel would've swooped in and wrapped his wings around Dean. The two would have cuddled, maybe shared a kiss. Then hopefully, clothes would've begun to come off. Crowley shivered as red hot images flooded through his mind. Images of all the hot and certainly deviant sexual acts that those two could be performing right now.

He became lost for a few minutes musing over just how kinky Dean Winchester might possibly be. but he caught himself. He was not going to fantasize about Dean. He was the bloody king of hell! Envious of a perfect cock and a casual fuck. Damn Dean Winchester, him and his bloody cock. Dean was the teasing Adonis that kept Crowley from getting on with his day.

Before receiving the fateful text Crowley was doing important, productive things. he was signing contracts, kissing people, taking their long lives, damning them to hell. He was listening to demons spout their lives stories, always wanting things from him. He was listening to boring speeches about how they could increase their soul intake by .02%. Boring yes, but productive. Unlike now. Now he was sitting here with a boner for his arch-enemy slash former-bestie. He had no solution for his problem, but at least he wasn’t bored.

He could always take care of his nether regions himself, but that would be insulting. Crowley would not stoop to the level of jacking himself over a miss-sent dick pic. Even if it was from the perfect 10 that was Dean Winchester.

Nor was Crowley going to fantasize about what Dean and Cas did together. He was no fangirl, it was below him. He could always get one of those whore demons who served him to have a go at his prick if needed. No, they would think they were being rewarded for something and Crowley was not about to let that happen. Plus a whole orgy of those worthless whores would not be nearly as stimulating as so much as a kiss from Dean. Crowley threw the phone across the room, hearing it smash to pieces on the opposite wall. Damn Dean Winchester, damn him to hell!

Frustrated, Crowley put both of his feet on the base of his throne and ran his hands down the top of his thighs. The tent was even more prominent and his cock now even more needy. Eyeing it suspiciously Crowley made his decision

“Well, fuck it” he said aloud “No one's gonna know.”

and with that he proceeded to frantically unzip his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it subscribe, comment, leave kudos, whatever lifts your luggage. If you enjoyed check out My Torchwood fic or 'Deans two babys' they are the ones I hate the least :) Again thanks for reading Ily <3


End file.
